


Running from the Light

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [13]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on the movie The Shining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank Voight - toughest cop in Chicago.  When a new case is brought to him, he's not even sure what the crime is or what exactly is going on.  Things seem very strange and suspicious as he investigates with his team.  All the while he is trying to be a better husband and father to his wife and kids.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hank padded into the kitchen, Saturday’s had become his day to cook. Laura was still in bed having been up several times in the night. He went immediately to the coffee maker and started the coffee. Pulling open the fridge he knew where he’d find the eggs and bacon to start breakfast. By the time he finished cooking the bacon the twins appeared smiling and ready to steal some bacon. 

“You know it would be nice if you boys helped as much as you eat?” he told them with a laugh. 

The two took their bacon and ran out of the room. 

Shaking his head he saw Laura walk in. She looked tired - beautiful as always but there were shadows under her eyes. 

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’ll have some milk and probably go back to bed. My back is killing me.”

“Well we have a doctor’s appointment on Monday, maybe we can find out if something is going on with the baby.”

Laura didn’t seem impressed by his enthusiasm and got the milk out. 

~~  
With the family fed, Laura back in bed tucked in, Hank was just about to go to the office to read over some reports when his phone rang. 

“This is Voight,” he responded. He listened to the caller and his hand went to his forehead. “Yeah, I’ll meet you at the station.”

He really wished he could have a quiet weekend, but crime didn’t stop on Friday. Going to the bedroom, he gave Laura a quick kiss and told her he was going into the office. She nodded and rolled into the bed.

~~  
The 21st district - his home away from home. Nodding at Trudy she tilted her head towards the visitors. 

“Good morning,” the taller of the two men said as he stuck his hand out to Hank. “RCMP Caron, and this is my partner Bernard.”

Hank shook their hands, “Why don’t we go upstairs to my office?”

Upstairs Hank saw Kevin and Adam at their desks. They were surprised to see him but when Hank motioned them to follow, the two quickly followed the three men. Moving to his chair, “So what can we help you with?”

The two men looked at each other and finally pulled out a large folder. “We were called in to investigate a mass homicide. There is a hotel just outside of a small town Peawanuck. The hotel is only open about 6 months of the year and then a caretaker is hired to watch the building to ensure the pipes don’t freeze. Over the years there have been several times that the management arrives and the caretakers is gone. It’s always been assumed that they just left once the weather got better.”

“This year, the owners arrived to find a massacre.” officer Bernard interrupted.

Hank looked at his two detectives, “All right, what does this have to do with us?”

“The caretaker hired was from Chicago. He brought along his wife and child. We found Mr. Duvall’s body frozen in the stone maze.”

Kevin and Adam looked at each other.

“The wife and kid were not found and the snowcat that belongs to the hotel was also missing. We found it about a mile from the airport.”

“So you think the wife murdered all these people?”

The two men moved in their seats, “No, we are pretty sure the husband is responsible. We found the ax he used frozen to his hands.”

Kevin’s eyes widened and Adam just stared. 

“Well we will be happy to help any way we can. Just let us know what you need.” Hank really was still trying to understand what


	2. Chapter 2

With a folder in hand from the Inspectors from Canada, Hank called in his team. This was a strange case to say the least. So far they had discovered that Wendy Duvall and her daughter no social profile or much of anything to be found about them. Wendy’s drivers license had a house address that was no longer valid. When the couple had moved to Canada for the season, her husband had canceled their lease on their apartment. It was almost as if he Jack Duvall, never expected to return. 

“Boss this is really weird,” Adam stated as he placed photos on the board. “We were able to get images from ATM cameras showing Wendy taking money out of her shared account. The last photo was taken back in January when she finally cleaned out the checking account.”

“Okay so she lives near the ATM?” Hank guessed.

“But that’s the thing,” as Kevin jumped in. “She was going to a different ATM all over the city. North, South, East, West. Never the same ATM.”

“What about other cameras?”

“Most companies don’t save video past a month or two.”

Hank frowned.

~~  
At home Hank walked into the house and saw the kids playing quietly. As he walked into the bedroom, he saw Laura asleep on the bed. Max looked up and growled when he saw Hank, then another dog head popped up and then rested on Laura’s hip. One dog he could understand two was a different thing. Stepping out of the room he closed the door and walked directly upstairs where the boys were all seated in the loft playing games. 

“Anyone want to explain why there is a second dog asleep with your Mom?”

Two heads turned to him confused, the other two focused harder on their tablets. Why was it always the twins he thought. “Steve? Rick?”

The boys both looked up and put smiles on their faces. 

“Max brought home a friend,” Rick finally answered.

“Mom was okay with it. She took Penny to the vet and everything. She isn’t microchipped so she’s ours,” Steve responded with a smile.

“Your mother said okay?” Hank needed to talk to his wife but he hated to wake her. Going back to the bedroom Laura started to move. As Hank walked to the dresser the two dogs watched him. How the hell did his family continuously increase. Maybe he could pawn the dog off on Halstead. Call it a wedding gift. No, that wouldn’t work, the boys would call him out. 

“You got home early,” he heard his gorgeous dark haired wife call from the bed. 

“I see you have a new companion,” as he leaned up against the dresser.

Smiling, “yeah, Max brought her home this morning. She looked thin and young so I took her to the vet. She isn’t microchipped, she’s only about 6 months old, but she’s also Heartworm and whipworm positive. Not sure how long she’s been out on her own. We’ve got her on medication now.”

“Should you even be around her, what with your pregnancy?” 

“She’s not contagious, and it’s not like I’m going to go picking up her feces.”

“Laura,” Hank began but the new dog moved to the end of the bed and looked at him with deep dark eyes. He didn’t know why he did it but he was suddenly moving to the end of the bed and sitting down. The little dog climbed into his lap and just looked at him. Damn it he thought as his hand moved to the dogs heads and down her ears. They were so soft, he thought and she was pretty cute. “What kind of dog is she?”

“The vet thinks she’s a cocker spaniel. Unlike Max who is a mix of terrier and hound. I know we didn’t talk about this, and honestly if she had been chipped we wouldn’t be having this conversation, but she’s so little”

“Okay, but she’s not sleeping in bed with us.”

“Uh huh,” as Laura smiled.

Hank knew that his last comment was pointless. If Max slept in bed the new dog was going to end up there as well. 

~~  
The next day Hank arrived at the district only to find Platt motion towards a woman. Hank looked at the young woman. “How can I help you?”

“I understand you are looking for me,” she said quietly.

“Okay?”

“Wendy Duvall?”

Hank stopped and stared.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank sat in the interrogation room across from Wendy Duvall. The woman looked around and folded her hands on the table. 

Leaning back in the chair, “My cousin told me if I ever was in trouble to come talk to you,” she began.

Hank nodded, “who’s your cousin?”

“Mo Owens, I mean Maurice. He said you and him had a working relationship.”

“How is Maurice doing?”

“He did 5 years down in Big Muddy, he’s living in Dupo now with his girlfriend.”

“He didn’t come back to Chicago?”

“No, he’s changed his life. My daughter is with him now. Once I’m done talking to you, I’m out of this hell.”

“Well Wendy, we’ve been contacted by Canadian Police in regards to your husband and”

Interrupting Hank, “Look, I married Jack and thought we would be starting a new life, I didn’t know he was going to go crazy.”

A knock at the door and Burgess comes in with a folder, “Boss, you asked for,”

“Wendy this is Detective Burgess, she’s going to sit in on our conversation.”

“Yeah whatever,” as the woman begins to get defensive. “I’ll start at the beginning and tell you what happened, but afterwards I am done. I am not going back there.”

Kim looks at Hank and then the woman before sitting down.

“I met Jack when I was substituting at his school. He was nice and we started dating. Jack wanted to be a writer, after we got married he said he got an invitation to be a caretaker. I didn’t think much about it, and so we went up there. I had no idea we would be completely secluded. Things were fine for about a week and then Jack started snapping at me and Denise.”

“Who is Denise,” Kim asked as she made notes.

“She’s my daughter.”

“Go on,” Hank stated getting frustrated.

“One afternoon he just lost it and started screaming at me. All I did was ask him what he wanted for dinner. He started swearing and threatening me. That’s when I decided I needed to get out,” she pauses before she continues, “can I get some water?”

Burgess returns with a bottle and sits back down.

“Things started getting really weird at that hotel,” Wendy continues. “De and I thought we saw people walking around, but then they weren’t there. I don’t believe in ghosts, but that place gave me the creeps. So I started packing up the important things we needed. Passports, money, keys to that snow thing. It was Thanksgiving and I had cooked up a turkey for us. Jack would go off to the hotel bar and sit and talk to himself. That night he lost it. He went after De. Started chasing after her with a bat. We hid, and finally De ran outside to the garden maze and Jack followed her. I grabbed our stuff and ran out to the snow thing. De ran out of the maze without Jack and we took off. We got close to the local airport I paid for the first flight out. Once we got to the first city that had rental cars I got us a car and we drove back here. We slept at rest stops ate in the car. I wasn’t stopping till I got back to family.”

“Why didn’t you go to the police?”

“And tell you what? My husband is staying up in a secluded hotel and I ran when he started going crazy. This is why I should have listened to my family and not marry some white guy that looked like that actor um, what is his name, he was cute back when I was a kid, Chris something. Anyway, I got home, found out he had broke the lease on our place and sold all of our stuff. I cleaned out the accounts and stayed off the radar until I hear that you all are looking for me.”

Hank closes the folder, and folds his hands. “Your husband is dead. The Canadian Police found him and several other individuals all dead in the house.”

Wendy dropped the bottle of water. “He’s dead?”

Hank pulls out a picture, “they found your husband frozen in the maze with a axe .”

“Who were the other people,” she asks biting her lip.

“Apparently the hotel has had several caretakers disappear over the years they all showed up and ended up all dead.”

Swallowing hard, “Nobody was there when we left, but I told you something is wrong with that place. And now I’m getting the hell out of here,” as she stands.

“I’ll need you to sign a statement,” Burgess begins. 

Grabbing the tablet Kim was writing on, Wendy scribbles her signature. “Don’t come looking for me again.”

~~  
Hank sat in his office reading over the report Burgess had typed up. When a knock at his office door he looked up. “Yeah,” as he saw Platt standing there.

“Laura is downstairs, she says she needs to talk to you.”

Uh oh Hank thought, “Why don’t you send her up?”

Platt moved from foot to foot, “I think it would be better if you went down.”

Hank stood up, okay he thought, he missed the doctor appointment. Fuck, maybe there was something wrong, as he moved past Platt and ran down the stairs. Coming into the lobby Hank saw Laura sitting on a bench with Erin. He was a little unnerved to see his foster daughter rubbing his wife’s back in comfort.

“Laura?” he asked carefully. He wasn’t sure how he should react. As she looked up she smiled and started to stand but she seemed off balance. 

“Hank,” as she reached her hand out to him. 

Instantly he was down beside her, God please do not let anything happen to her, “Baby what’s wrong?”

Laura tried to move to her other hip but she closed her eyes in discomfort. “Erin went with me to the doctor. I know you are busy with this case and all, and she’s here so,” as she pauses. She closes her eyes and squeezes Erin’s hand.

Taking a deep breath, “The doctor wants Laura on bed rest. No climbing steps, no walking except to the bathroom.”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

Erin continues as Laura seems to be trying to stop some unseen pain. “Her blood pressure is off the charts, he wanted to admit her but she promised to go home. She wanted to stop by here to let you know. I’ve already called my boss in New York. I’ll be able to help out for now, but we also got some ultrasound pictures,” as she pulls out the photos and hands them to Hank. “We need to get her home,” as Erin wraps her arm around Laura’s waist to help her stand.

Shoving the pictures into his shirt pocket, Hank helps Laura stand. “I have to finish up some paperwork, and then I’ll be home.” 

“Can you pick up some meds at the pharmacy?” Laura asks quietly.

“Yeah, no problem,” as he pulls her to him and kisses her forehead. “I love you Laura,” he whispers in her ear.

~~  
Hank took a moment back at his desk. Fuck, nothing was more important than Laura and the kids. He never should have agreed to trying for a baby. Yes, it would be great to have a child with her, but not if it was going to cause her health issues. 

“Boss, is everything okay?” as Kim stood by the door.

“Laura had a doctor appointment and her BP is high. She did get some ultrasound pictures,” as he pulls the pictures out. He starts to flip through them and seems confused. “What am I looking at?”

Burgess walks around the desk and looks at the pictures. “Um well that is a baby, as she turns the photo a couple of times, um well,”

“What?”

“Well you have A, B and C”

“Okay?”

Looking at her boss then out to the bullpen and catching Adam’s eye. “Well um, you might want to talk to Laura about these.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just don’t want to,” as she nervously hands back the photos. “But congratulations, it looks like a healthy baby.”

Hank was not pleased by his detectives response. “I’ll be heading home. If anybody needs me, they can call,” as he picks up the pictures again and grabs his jacket.

~~  
Burgess watched her boss walk out of the room and then slid up next to Adam. “I think our boss is in for a big surprise.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Those ultrasound pictures showed a lot more than ours did.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hank arrived home to find Erin and Rebecca in the kitchen laughing. It was like watching two teenage girls gossiping. A feeling of dread washed over him as he walked in and they instantly stopped talking. “Don’t stop on my account,” as he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. “Is Laura lying down?”

“Yeah, I was making her some tea,” Erin confessed as she took the boiling tea kettle off the stove. “The doctor gave her some medicine for her blood pressure and she’s trying to relax.”

Hank nodded and looked between the two women. Whatever they were talking about gave him pause. “So what are you two talking about?”

Rebecca pulled a magazine over, “Erin and I were talking about wedding planning and the hideous bridesmaids gowns.”

Hank saw the magazine and the wedding planner book, likely excuse he thought. Taking the tray Erin prepared he walked to the bedroom. Once again he was greeted by a growl from Max and the other head popping up. The younger dog seemed happy to see him and jumped off the bed to greet him. “How are you feeling?” he asked as Laura turned.

“The medicine makes me tired which is good cause I need to rest.”

Sitting the tray down he moves to the bed and sits down. He can’t help himself to pick up the puppy and except the licking kisses she gives. Once the puppy moves off he leans over and kisses Laura. “So what else is going on?”

Laura seemed to divert her eyes. “You know as women get older we have a higher chance of having multiple births.”

FUCK he thought to himself. “Okay, so we are having twins?”

Laura bit at her bottom lip, “More like triplets It explains why I’m so big already,” as she adjust in bed. “I’m sorry,” she says quietly.

What, why was she apologizing, “Laura, why are you sorry? All I care about is you being okay,” as he pulls her to him. “I love you, and now I know why Erin and Rebecca were laughing.”

A small smile comes across Laura’s face. “Erin laughed at the technician,” as she wraps her arms around Hank.

“With this being said, I’m going to say maybe we should be done after this.”

Laura frowned but nodded. “You’re right,” as she moves to take the tea. “So tell me about this weird case.”

Hank smiled and moved to the dresser where he pulled out his work out clothes. “The woman we were looking for showed up at the 21st. Her story is that she left because her husband starting becoming abusive.”

“Okay, so what’s the problem. Sounds open and shut.”

“It is. We got her statement, I’ll talk to the Canadian Inspectors tomorrow.”

~~  
The next day Hank could barely get out of the house without the little dog trying to follow after him. Picking her up he returned her back into the house where she sat and stared at him. “Little girl if I took you to work nothing would get done.” 

The precinct was busy as Hank walked in. He was just walking up the steps when Jay came running down the steps. “Sarge, we just got a call Wendy Duvall was found dead.”

“What?” Hank stopped.

The two leave the precinct and get in Jay’s truck.

At the scene, Hank walks under the police tape and sees the two Canadian Inspectors being handcuffed. “What happened?” as he walks up to Burgess.

“They killed her,” as she turns away still stunned. 

Looking over he sees two baseball bats on the ground and the dead woman about to be covered by a sheet.

~~  
Hank did not know how to deal with this, how, why, what was the meaning of all this? He stood behind the glass as Kevin and Hailey talked to one officer, and Jay and Adam the other. Nothing made sense right now. 

A few hours later his team came in with reports. “Boss,” Jay began, “they both say that she had to die. They can’t explain why but that’s what they keep saying.”

Hank shook his head. “I just don’t understand people at times.”


End file.
